Jack Gold
Jack Gold is one of the main protagonists of 'Electrical Impulse' who uses water-based tattoos to become a hero like his predecessors. Born into a female who turned into a male, Jack has had to get over many problems faced by his parents who abandoned him during his coming out but he also gained a new family through former hero Kitsune or Akani Backugo. The power he got given by his mom (Akani) who gave it to him to grow the family trees powers and to give him more confidence as he was born with the weak ability to control the element water. Appearance As a character, Jack stands at 5'6 who can be identified by his unruly brown hair, icy blue eyes and his soft look. His hair was cut short by himself as a way to get away from his dysphoria while also being able to identify him. His icy blue deep-set eyes have been described to show his abilities as they seem like ice cold water. His soft looks came from his perception of life where he tends to look after many so a soft face helps this but his feminine features also help to push the look. Through his training with Kitsune, he was able to gain muscles through rigorous training but also gave him a feeling of masculinity as he gains for muscle. His only scars are on his hands but also has a scar from top surgery. At DA, Jack can be seen wearing the uniform of a sleeveless light grey jumper, white long sleeved button shirt, black trousers and black shoes. His training outfit consists of a dark grey jumper or shirt with black shorts and blue trainers. His hero costume is a dark blue jumpsuit with black armour, ice blue utility belt and black boots. Personality Jack is an energetic and wild character who has been described as unusual by his classmates as he goes into detail over simple things like classwork and such a lot of the time. He has brief moments when he does have issues with dysphoria through his old name being said but most of the time he is happy about himself. Being trained by the hero, Kitsune, he was able to boost himself mentally as he was put through many tests but also learnt a lot about looking after himself which he uses to help other people like Artemis Crow and more. As a hero, understanding situations have given him an advantage as he is able to calm down civilians and heroes but also with his energetic and brave personality, it means he will be always ready to help fight. Abilities + Quirk As a quirk Water Spirit is very powerful as it means is surrounded by water or has enough in his system he can control water dragons that have been tattooed into his arms as a way of defence but also gives him an advantage at hand to hand. With his training with Kitsune, he learnt different martial arts like Taekwondo and Karate as a way to help in hand to hand situations while also gaining control of his emotions Equipment '''Poseidon Suit: '''based off the old suits Kitsune and her predecessors wore which is dark blue short-sleeved suit with ice blue utility belt and black boots.Category:Characters Category:DA students Category:Class 4E Category:Transformation quirk